A Souless Love
by I Don't Know Me Or You
Summary: A whole year has past, Sam walks back onto the scene, what will happen when old flames ignite? SamxOc READ AND REVIEW! BAD SUM .


Chapter One

"_From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them, that is eternity"_

_~ Edvard Munch ~_

The sleek cherry red '68 Pontiac Firebird cruised down the suburban street, all white picket fences and shining modern cars. Dean had obviously moved on in the world and apparently moved onto the profession of building. The car glided to the curb and the stunning beauty behind the wheel shifted into first gear and pulled the handbrake. She paused a moment in contemplation, wondering if she really should be doing this. She shrugged her slim shoulders, turning the key and taking her foot of the clutch. The hell with it, it had been a year since she had seen him, a whole damn year.

She slid out of the grace in one fluid movement; she shut the door and slid her hand down the bonnet as she threw one last look at the Firebird. "I'll be back soon, honey" she tapped one the glossy red and moved towards the path leading to a nice, suburban home. She glared at the tinted glass framed by the dark wood of the door, she expected a door bell- a knocker maybe, but the old fashioned method of just rapping on the door would have to do. She fisted a long fingered hand with meticulously painted florescent green nail and knocked twice.

She waited five minutes before knocking again, impatient now, tapping a booted foot on the wood of the porch. She let out a frustrated sigh and stomped down the three steps it had taken to get onto the porch.

"You haven't changed a lot, Kai, still that impatient bitch you always were" Dean announced from the opened door.

"Son of a bitch, what took you so long? Forgotten how to open a door in your time living a 'normal' life?" She bit back, but despite the snap in her voice she turned and beamed a brilliant smile at him.

Dean took time to appreciate how much she had developed over the last year. The Kai he remembered had no curves and long brown hair…but the Kai he saw grinning at him on his porch was all woman, luscious curves and a risky short pixie haircut cut, that was coloured a vibrant red.

"You look good" Dean said, sizing her up. "Got boobs now" he grinned as he dodged the well-aimed kick she threw at him.

"Yeah a lot changes in a year, I mean look at those arms, just all flab" she mused as she poked a florescent finger to his bicep.

"Nope nothing, still got that smart mouth too" he said grabbing her in a headlock and ruffling her short red locks. "Dean!~" Kai said through gritted teeth, struggling to break free from the fierce headlock.

"Dean, honey?" a woman's voice sounded from in the house, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching the youth of today to respect their elders"

"Whatever, I'm not that much younger than you anyway, you dinosaur" Kai stated, and grunted as she managed to get from Dean.

"We're just going to go catch up" Dean caught a woman with long black hair and a heart shaped face, Lisa, in a short affectionate kiss "be back soon". Dean didn't want past and present to mix, it would complicate things.

"Don't worry, sweets, I'll take care of him" Kai grinned at Lisa, and grabbed Dean's arm. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

A little awestruck by the red headed beauty, and the upfront personality, Lisa couldn't really do anything as she dragged Dean to the red Firebird parked in front of her house.

Kai liked the way her baby revved, the smell of petrol, and the sheer velocity her baby could accomplish. She turned a grin at her old friend, who looked extremely uncomfortable being a passenger.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you went domestic" she knew she hit a spot when he laughed, forgetting unease.

"Things change babyface, at least _some_ do" he leaned an elbow against the windows edge, listening to Led Zepplin's 'dazed and confused' jamming out the speakers. They were family, despite there was no relation, no blood connecting them.

"What brings you out this way, you wouldn't be here without a reason" Dean said, knowing all too well how Kai operated.

"I finished a job a few miles from here, what? I can't visit a brother in arms?" Kai winced; she knew the mistake she made before had made it. There was no filter between brain and mouth, she cursed inwardly.

"I'm retired. I'm not a 'brother in arms', I'm out of that life" he said sharply, hating the stab of guilt that pierced right through to his soul.

"That's not what I meant" Kai said quietly, allowing an uncomfortable silence to come over them. She flicked her indicator up and pulled into the parking lot of the pub. She needed a drink. She glanced at Dean as she shut off the engine, maybe a lot of drinks.

Dean got out and headed toward the bar followed closely by Kai, they took a seat at the bar and Kai signalled for two drinks.

"What _are_ you really doing here?" Dean asked, taking a long drought of the cold beer that had been paced in front of him.

She shrugged also taking a sip of her beer as the images of the previous flashed through her mind, life had not been kind. She shook the image of Dean's lifeless body from her mind, and the vision of-she took a gulp of cold drink, forcing everything into the dark recesses of her mind.

"Missed you, wanted to make sure you were still alive, I suppose" she toyed with the edge of her glass.

"I'm a missable person, doesn't answer my question though"

"It's been a hell of a year, just needed a friendly face" she smiled at him weakly, she could see where the conversation would head if it stayed on topic.

"So-" "I missed you too" he said suddenly, signalling for a refill. She smiled, "how do feel about a sleepover?"

"Excuse me?" she laughed at his expression, pushing the thoughts that threatened to dominate her thoughts she just had to push _him_ out.

_So…interested in reading more? Review and let me know if you want more...Enjoy :)_


End file.
